EF76-Nebulon-B-Eskortfregatte/Legends
*Nicht zum Kauf verfügbar''Revised Core Rulebook'' |Merkmale= |Länge=300 Meter |Breite= |Höhe=Ca. 120 MeterBerechnung aufgrund des Filmmodells: 99 cm Höhe laut Datenbankarchiv |Beschleunigung=1.200 g''Kampf um die Galaxis (Sachbuch)'' |MGLT=40 MGLTBehind the Magic |Sublicht=800 km/h |Antrieb=7 KTW-Galaxy-15- Ionentriebwerke |Hyperraumantrieb=*Klasse 2 *Backup: Klasse 12 *Triple-Taim- Hyperantrieb *Aether-Hypernautics-HyperantriebsmotivatorThe Far Orbit Project |Schild=*960 SBD *Delphus-JC-671-De- flektorschildgenerator |Hülle=*448 RU *Titanverstärkte schwere Panzerung *Quadraniumhülle |Energie=KTW-8.000-Reaktor |Treibstoff=2 Jahre |Sensoren=2 Langstrecken-Sensorgruppen *Elektro-Fotorezeptoren *Vollspektrum-Transceiver *Zweckbestimmte Energierezeptoren *Lebensform- indikatoren *Kristall-Gravfeldfallen *Hyperwellen-Abfänger |Kommunikation=Primäre und Kurzstrecken-Tiefraum-Multifrequenz- antennen (meist) *Reichweite: > 100 Lichtjahre |Zielsuchsystem=*Zielsensoren *Zielcomputer |Bewaffnung=*12 Mittlere T&B-XI-7- Turbolaserbatterie- türme **6 frontal, je 3 Back-/Steuerbord''Pirates & Privateers'' **20 Schuss pro Gaskanister **Crew: je 1 (2), je 2 (8), je 4 (2) *12 Leichte Borstel-RH8-Punktabwehr-''Starships of the Galaxy (2007)'' Laserkanonentürme **6 frontal, je 2 Back-/Steuerbord/ achtern **40 Schuss pro Gaskanister **Crew: je 1 (8), je 2 (4) *2 Schwere Phylon- Q7-Traktorstrahl- projektoren (oft) **Frontal **Crew: je 12 *4 Fracht-/Dock-Traktor- strahlprojektoren *1 Sprengkopfwerfer (teilweise) **Verbesserte Erschüt- terungsraketen **Frontal |Navcom=Navigationscomputer |Crew=*920 Offiziere, Piloten und Einberufene **854 **66 Kanoniere *Rumpfcrew: 307 (Minimum) |Passagiere=*75 Truppen (2 Züge) *6 MD-Modell-Droiden *36 - 72 Gefangene |Fluchtmöglichkeiten=Rettungskapseln |Beladung=*6.000 metrische Tonnen *50 Blastergaskanister |Hangar=*24 Sternjäger (2 Staffeln) **TIE-Jäger **TIE-Bomber **TIE-Abfangjäger *Alternativ: Shuttles/ Transporter **''Delta''-Klasse Dx-9 **''Lambda''-Klasse T-4a **''Grek''-Klasse **''Katarn''-Klasse |Vorräte=2 Jahre |In Dienst=19 VSY |Rolle=*Eskortschiff *Sternjägerabwehr *Langstrecken-Aufklärungsschiff *Kommandoschiff *Vorpostenschiff *Langstrecken-Patrouillenschiff *Angriffsschiff Umgerüstet: *Lazarettfregatte *Such- und Rettungsfregatte |Flotten= |Zugehörigkeit=*Galaktisches Imperium *Rebellen-Allianz *Neue RepublikThrawn-Trilogie – Erben des Imperiums }} Die Nebulon-B-Fregatte war ein 300 Meter langes Kriegsschiffsmodell, welches von den Kuat-Triebwerkswerften im Auftrag der imperialen Flotte gebaut wurde, um Geleitschutz gegen die Rebellen-Allianz zu gewährleisten. Ursprünglich erhielt das Schiff die Bezeichnung EF76B-Geleitschiff. Letztlich wurde die Fregatte sowohl vom Galaktischen Imperium als auch von der Rebellen-Allianz ausgiebig während des Galaktischen Bürgerkriegs verwendet, da die Rebellion auch eine Anzahl dieser Schiffe durch Fahnenflucht oder Kapern für sich gewinnen konnte. Dies brachte den Schiffen den Namen Rebellen-Kreuzer ein. Meist wurde sie in ihrer Nutzung nur als Eskortfregatte bezeichnet. Technik Mit dem kleinen und kompakten Antriebswerk am Heck des Schiffes wirkte die Nebulon-B-Fregatte im Verhältnis zu dem großen Vorderteil und dem dünnen Verbindungsstück sperrig und schwerfällig. Tatsächlich bot eine derart kompakte Bauweise zahlreiche Vorteile. So benötigte die Nebulon-B-Fregatte nur ein Drittel der Stammbesatzung eines Sternzerstörers, was die Verwendung einer Nebulon-B bedeutend günstiger gestaltet, als es bei einem Sternzerstörer der Fall wäre. Trotz der verwinkelten Konstruktion konnte sich die Nebulon-B in allen Bereichen verteidigen, wogegen der Innenraum Platz für zwei Staffeln TIE-Jäger bot. Die ursprüngliche Hauptaufgabe der Nebulon-B bestand darin, imperialen Handelskonvois ausreichend Geleitschutz zu bieten. Dafür besaß sie eine speziell auf kleine, manövrierfähige Schiffe wie Sternjäger ausgelegte Bewaffnung. Obwohl die Galaxy-15-Ionentriebwerke und der Hyperantriebsmotivator sehr langsam und schwerfällig waren, reichte die Technik für diese Aufgabe aus. So erreichte die Nebulon-B-Fregatte eine Geschwindigkeit von 40 MGLT. Auf Kosten der Beweglichkeit statteten die Kuat-Triebwerkswerften das Schiff mit einer soliden und überaus starken Panzerung aus, die Angriffen von Sternjägern über einen längeren Zeitraum problemlos standhalten konnte. Geschichte In den Anfangszeiten der Rebellen-Allianz legte diese besonderen Wert auf kleine und wendige Einmannjäger, die in ihrer Flexibilität eine große Bedrohung gegen das Imperium darstellten. So konnten schwere Schiffe wie ein Sternzerstörer oder gar ein Todesstern nur geringfügige Verteidigung leisten. Aus dieser Tatsache heraus gab das Imperium den Bau einer Geleitfregatte in Auftrag, um großen Schiffen ausreichend Begleitschutz zu bieten. Die Kuat-Triebwerkswerften produzierten daraufhin die Nebulon-B-Fregatte, die lediglich ein Fünftel der Kosten eines Sternzerstörers ausmachte und daher verhältnismäßig günstig in der Anschaffung und im Betrieb ist. links|miniatur|Eine Nebulon-B-Fregatte Obwohl die Nebulon-B-Fregatte über einen ausreichenden Verteidigungsschirm verfügte, konnte das Schiff in der galaktischen Geschichte des öfteren erobert und gekapert werden. Bereits wenige Jahre, nachdem das Eskortschiff die Werften von Kuat verlassen hatte, verlor das Imperium durch Treuebruch oder Eroberung der Rebellen-Allianz zahlreiche Fregatten. Die Rebellion baute die Schiffe für eigene Zwecke um, wodurch die ursprüngliche Geleitfregatte den Nutzen von Kommandoschiffen, Lazarettfregatten oder medizinischen Einrichtungen erfüllten. Eine bekannte rebellische Nebulon-B-Fregatte war die Erlösung, die für medizinische Zwecke ausgelegt war. Außerdem entwickelte die Rebellion als Antwort auf die Nebulon-B, den B-Flügler. Zwar war dieser im Vergleich zum X- oder Y-Flügler nicht sehr wendig, doch verfügte er über mehr Durchschlagskraft, stärkere Schilde und eine stärkere Panzerung. Später ließen die Kuat-Triebwerkswerften ein Nachfolgemodell der Nebulon-B-Fregatte vom Stapel. Das Modell Nebulon-B2 unterschied sich von seinem Vorgänger dahingehend, dass die Größe der Antriebssektion zum viel kleineren Vorderteil angepasst wurde. Außerdem erhielt die Fregatte zwei abwärts geneigte Tragflächen, die dem Schiff zusätzliche Stabilität verliehen. Sie wurde sowohl vom Imperium als auch der Allianz genutzt. Für die Neue Republik baute Kuat schießlich die ''Corona''-Klasse, die die als sehr erfolgreich eingeschätzte Nebulon-B zum Vorbild hatte.Cracken's Threat Dossier Thrawn versuchte seinerzeit einige Fregatten der Rebellion zurückzuerobern, um sie im Kampf gegen die Neue Republik einzusetzen. Letztlich scheiterte er bei seinem Vorhaben in der Schlacht von Sluis Van. Auch Jahre später diente die Nebulon-B noch der Republik, so hatte Garm Bel Iblis während der Caamas-Dokument-Krise zwei dieser Schiffe unter seinem Kommando und in den Tagen des Krieges gegen die Yuuzhan Vong dienten die Schiffe unter anderem bei Ord Mantell. Bekannte Schiffe *Liberator'' *''Lightning'' *''Lion'' *''Mercy'' *''Peacemaker'' *''Persistence'' *''Provocateur'' *''Rebel Star'' *''Fugazi'' *''Angelus'' *''Chancellor'' *''Akaga'' *Weitere }} Hinter den Kulissen *''TIE Fighter'' gibt der auf 400 Meter Länge gerundeten Nebulon-B-Fregatte eine Höchstgeschwindigkeit von 16 MGLT, vier Doppel-Turbolasertürme, fünf Lasergeschütze, einen Sprengkopfwerfer, 160-SBD-Schilde und eine 80-RU-Hülle. *''X-Wing vs. TIE Fighter'' gibt der Nebulon-B-Fregatte eine Länge von 378 Metern (Balance of Power), 2.560-SBD-Schilde, eine 1.520-RU-Hülle (was einem Dreadnaught entspricht) und die gleiche Bewaffnung wie TIE Fighter. *In X-Wing Alliance hat die Fregatte der Nebulon-B-Klasse eine Länge von 400 Metern, hat 960-SBD-Schilde, eine 448-RU-Hülle und nur vier Doppel-Turbolasertürme. *Im Spiel Battlefront – Elite Squadron wird die Nebulon-B-Fregatte mit einem [[Imperium I-Klasse Sternzerstörer/Legends|Sternzerstörer der Imperium-Klasse]] gleichgestellt, ob dies eine Modifikation darstellt oder schlichtweg ein Fehler ist, ist nicht bekannt. Im Spiel dienen sie nicht als Lazarettschiffe, sondern als mittlere Angriffsfregatten. *Im Mod Ultimate Empire at War gibt es noch eine Nebulon-B-Lazarettfregatte. Diese hat vorne zwei Schildgeneratoren und nur zwei Laserabwehrkanonen. In der Kampagne der Rebellen kannn man auf Planeten, wo eine solche Fregatte stationiert ist, Sanitäter ausbilden. *In Rebellion stellt das Symbol der Nebulon-B-Fregatte die Rebellen-Allianz dar. Die Turbolaser und Laserkanonen erreichen am Bug die Stärken 80 bzw. 60 und an den Seiten 40 bzw. 30, wobei die Laser am Heck darüber hinaus 60 erreichen. Der Traktorstrahl hat die Stärke 1. Die Schildstärke beträgt 300, die Hüllenstärke 600. Die Fregatte erreicht bei Manövrierfähigkeit 2 die Geschwindigkeit 3. *Das Age of Rebellion Core Rulebook gibt drei Traktorstrahlprojektoren an. Die Turbolaser werden dabei zu je sechs an den beiden Flanken und die Laserkanonen zu je drei an allen Seiten verordnet. Quellen *''Thrawn-Trilogie'' – Erben des Imperiums *''Thrawn-Trilogie'' – Die Dunkle Seite der Macht *''Thrawn-Trilogie'' – Das letzte Kommando *''Die Hand von Thrawn'' – Schatten der Vergangenheit *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter'' – Der Untergang *''TIE Fighter'' *''X-Wing Alliance'' * * * *''Pirates & Privateers'' *''The Far Orbit Project'' *''Cracken's Threat Dossier'' *''Revised Core Rulebook'' *''Starships of the Galaxy (2007)'' *''Behind the Magic'' *''Raumschiffe und Fahrzeuge – Alle technischen Details im Aufriss'' *''Kampf um die Galaxis (Sachbuch)'' *''Age of Rebellion Core Rulebook'' * }} Einzelnachweise }} el:Φρεγάτα συνοδείας EF76 Νέμπιλον-B en:EF76 Nebulon-B escort frigate/Legends es:Fragata de escolta EF76 Nebulón-B/Leyendas fr:Frégate d'escorte Nébulon-B EF76 it:Fregata di scorta EF76 Nebulon-B ja:EF76ネビュロンBエスコート・フリゲート/レジェンズ ko:EF76 네뷸론 B 호위함 nl:EF76 Nebulon-B Escort Frigate no:EF76 Nebulon-B Eskortefregatt pt:Legends:Fragata de escolta EF76 Nebulon-B ru:Эскортный фрегат EF76 «Небулон-Б» Kategorie:Raumschiffsklassen Kategorie:Fregattenklassen Kategorie:Produkte der Kuat-Triebwerkswerften Kategorie:Raumschiffsklassen der Kuat-Triebwerkswerften Kategorie:Raumschiffsklassen des Galaktischen Imperiums Kategorie:Raumschiffsklassen der Rebellen-Allianz Kategorie:Raumschiffsklassen der Neuen Republik Kategorie:Raumschiffsklassen des Zann-Konsortiums Kategorie:Nebulon-B Fregatten Kategorie:Legends